PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Leadership Administration Core (LAC) of the North Carolina Diabetes Research Center (NCDRC) will coordinate efforts of the Center across its four campuses, and provide strategic direction and oversight to its Biomedical Cores and to the Pilot and Feasibility and Enrichment Programs. An important function will be to integrate the Center with the three of the four institutions? Clinical and Translational Science Awards (CTSA), namely the Duke Translational Medicine Institute (DTMI), the North Carolina Translational and Clinical Sciences Institute (NC TraCS) at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC), and the Wake Forest (WF) Clinical and Translational Science Institute (CTSI). This is a crucial function insofar as those Institutes coordinate the key components of research infrastructure of each campus (NC A&T is a full partner in the UNC CTSA) and thus provide linkage to that entire base. Thus, the knowledge, experience, and connectivity exist to ensure that the Administrative Core functions will be effectively carried out.